


Kitten Boy

by comicallylargespoon



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Not Beta Read, it's a tf fic, no morrisey, sorry i don't like him, sorry if that isn't your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicallylargespoon/pseuds/comicallylargespoon
Summary: Just a catboy Johnny Marr transformation fic. There's not much else to say.Heavily inspired by @quietwandering's fic, which was much more creative with this concept than I was: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840141/chapters/62777542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kitten Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this my WiFi cut and i thought it didn't save and i almost died  
> I feel like this is out of character so sorry if it is =/  
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, so please treat it as such

Johnny's head was absolutely pounding.  
It started off earlier in the day- just tension up by the crown of his head, nothing really unusual. But in the hours that had unfolded since, the ache only grew into horrendous pressure, soon after spreading to his upper jaw. And a solid however-many hours on stage did about as good as you would expect it to.  
After the show, Johnny stumbled into his dressing room, dropping his guitar rather uncerimoniously and collapsing into a chair. He lit a cigarette and tangled his hand in his hair, pressing his palm against the side of his head, as if returning the pressure would allievate the pain somehow.  
Suddenly, a husky yelp escaped him as the pain became shooting, jarring him so much he dropped his cigarette on the carpet, leaving a smouldering burn hole. Johnny pulled his legs up to his chest and put his head between his knees, tears pricking his eyes. He grabbed handfuls of his hair and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. God, what was happening to him?  
Then, like a switch was flipped, the pain stopped. Johnny released his lip- which was now a bit bloody from how hard he was biting- and lifted his head up. He stood, to pick up the burnt cigarette, and caught a look at himself in the mirror in passing. He made a small noise of shock and did a double take at his reflection, making sure what he was seeing wasn't some kind of mirage. Johnny nervously touched the top of his head, and, lo and behold, his eyes weren't lying. He touched a pair of dark chocolate brown, velvet ears, curved and pointed like a house cat's, a silver earring gleaming close to the base of the right one.  
He stumbled forward to get a look at himself, almost tripping over his own feet and grabbing the sides of the vanity to keep himself upright. No no, no no no no no. This wasn't happening. He was hallucinating, or tripping, or dreaming, or... something! He was NOT turning into a cat. It was ridiculous to even-  
He lurched forward as another pain shot through, this time in his jaw. The pain made him unconciously open his mouth, but no sound came out. Johnny watched in horror as his mouth seemed to rearrange itself in front of his eyes, his canines coming to the forefront as his incisors shrunk. His foremost set of canines sharpened, becoming narrower as the other teeth pushed in to take the new space.  
Soon, that stage of the transformation seemed to be over, and Johnny was left even more in shock. His hand went to his now sharper canine, cringing as the tooth nearly cut his fingertip open. He ran his tounge over the newly arragned set of teeth, still not believing this was really happening.  
Pressure was starting to build again, this time up by the base of his spine, above his rear. He held the sides of the vanity in an iron grip as he felt the now familiar feeling of bones rearranging themselves and settling back into new places. It wasn't nessecarily painful, in fact it was releveing the pain and pressure, but tears fell free down Johnny's face anyway, smearing his eyeliner. At this point, he couldn't tell if it was from panic, pain, or confusion. "Stop it!" he pleaded with whoever was controlling this, voice sounding eerily similar to a cat's meow. "I like my body! Leave me alone!"  
He cried out and pushed his hips away from the vanity, dipping his head and pressing it against the mirror. A sudden rush shook through his small frame, causing him to gasp. He felt the seams of his underwear pop and the denim of his tight black jeans tear, setting free a long cat's tail, same dark brown as his ears, the fur a bit puffed from stress.  
Johnny swallowed, breathing heavily. His arms were shaking like mad, threating to give out. He felt vaugely lightheaded, and didn't release the sides of the table for fear of fainting. The new ears, much stronger than his old set, twitched as they picked up chatter from the hall outside. He swallowed and looked at himself in the mirror, going even paler than he was. There was NO way he could conceal this.  
"Oi Johnny, where the hell have you been? Everyone out there's-" Andy, who had barged in rather unapolagetically, was stopped dead in his tracks. He gaped at Johnny, struck dumb, and for good reason. The boy was quite a sight- obvious changes aside, his eyeliner had ran muckish grey tracks down his pale cheeks, his hair fallen into his eyes, obscuring them almost entirely. He was shaking horribly, and his jeans as well as boxers were torn to shreds after his tail had burst through them- luckily his oversized jumper fell down just far enough to spare him embarrasment, thank God.  
Andy was soon just as pale as Johnny, his mouth opening like he was going to speak, but soon closing upon finding no words to fit the situation. Johnny's tounge flicked out from his lips, trembling as he, too, struggled to form words. He opened his mouth cautiously.  
"M...Mrwor?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos mean the world <3


End file.
